My Savior
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: After the Battle Harry returns to the Shack to recover the body of Professor Snape…


Title: My Savior

Rating: K

Summary: After the Battle Harry returns to the Shack to recover the body of Professor Snape…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… I just like playing with other people's characters

:-D

Harry knew that no matter what anyone would say he would stand by his belief that Severus Snape was a great man and nothing was going to change his mind.

Many were lost during the great battle at Hogwarts and every loss was felt among the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Lupin, Tonks, Fred Wesley would forever be missed, but no one really noticed the death of Snape, no one cared about the death of Snape. Snape was a traitor and the murderer of Dumbledore, the most beloved headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. No one noticed his loss except Harry. Harry knew the truth and was pained as everyone else just saw Snape as another Death Eater dead.

Harry stood under the Womping Willow and knew that all he had to do was enter the passage that went under the tree and he would once again be face to face with the lifeless body of the one person who did so much to save the wizarding world, and the one man whose efforts would forever go unnoticed.

Harry walked the familiar tunnel under the tree to the old house. Once believed to be the most haunted house in the world, the Shrieking Shack was actually a location for Remus to transform into a werewolf on full moon nights and go without harming anyone else or have to deal with the stigma that goes along with werewolves. Harry entered the room where he saw Snape die by Voldemort's snake. Something was not right. The place where the body had laid was empty. Snape's body was nowhere to be found.

"No, who took it?" Harry said allowed without anyone there to hear his call out.

Harry searched around, he wanted nothing more then to be able to provide Snape with a proper burial, and Snape deserved at least that.

When the search turned up nothing Harry sat on the floor and cried. The celebration had taken place but the stress of most recent events proved nothing more then wearing on Harry. He was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world and yet he lived as others died, why did those people have to lose their lives when Harry wanted nothing more then to be able to save everyone. Harry had defeated the darkest and powerful wizard the world has ever seen but the stress left Harry without the strength to continue and the loss of someone he thought to be a villain but actually being his personal savior Harry could do anything except sit there and cry.

"Professor where are you?" Harry cried out.

Harry heard a movement off in the distance. The sun was still low in the sky and the light of the morning had not yet reached the inside of the shack.

"Who's there?" Harry stood up quickly pulling out his wand and rubbing the tears from his eyes to be able to see well.

There was no answer.

"Lumos," Harry yelled and the tip of his wand produced a light that lit up the room enough that he could see a shadowy figure in the far corner of the room. "Lumos Maximous!"

The light on the end of his wand got brighter until the whole room was filled with light. Harry blinked as his eyes adjusted to the change in amount of light that enter the room. Soon there was no denying what he saw.

"Potter, what at touching display of affection towards a traitor," came a voice that too often put fear in Harry.

"But you, you were dead I saw you die." Harry stepped back, backing farther from the figure that was now drawing near to him. "How is it you are still here?"

Professor Snape walked closer to Harry, "But Potter if you had paid attention during my class you would know that I am particularly good at potions for healing. I knew that Dark Lord would have tried his hand at killing me and the only logical way of going about it was to use that snake."

"So you knew it was going to happen?" Harry was still standoffish the newly alive Snape.

"Of course not, I could only assume the Dark Lord's next move." Professor Snape moved closer to Harry more in the light still being release from Harry's wand.

Professor Snape was only 21 years older then Harry but he was looking greatly beyond his years. His careworn face, his eyes were sunken deep within his face with the added stress of being a double agent spy, playing the part of Voldemort's right hand (feeding him information about Dumbledore and the Order) but actually working for Dumbledore and the Order, getting information to help the good.

"Were you going to just let me believe you were dead?" Harry questioned after a long pause in conversation. "Did you want everyone to think you were gone?"

"My choices are my own, Potter, and I would prefer it if you left it alone." Snape looked away and turned to leave. "I wish no more to play agent of anyone, I wish to live in peace."

"But you are a hero and none of this could have been possible without you, we now do live in peace and it is all because of you." Harry stepped closer to him. "Everyone will be so excited to see you alive again."

"I do not want anyone to know," Snape looked completely exhausted.

"But where will you go?" Harry questioned.

"Away," Snape said as he turned to leave the shack once again.

"Professor," Harry called out once more.

"What is it you want this time Potter?" Snape turned to face him once again.

"Thank you," Harry extended his hand in gratitude. "You saved us all!"

"No, you are their savior." Professor Snape almost smiled as he turned and left into the very early breaking dawn.

THE END

**Working on a part two I just have not finished it yet… could be soon but honestly with my record of updating it wouldn't count on it being the next few days… sorry :-P**


End file.
